


An Intervention from Fate

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: As TK recovers from being shot, Carlos comes over for dinner and the night ends with a revelation.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	An Intervention from Fate

“How’s the physical therapy going?”

TK rolled his eyes as he pulled the steaks out of the fridge where they’d been marinating since the night before.

“You ask as if you haven’t called my physical therapist to check in on me,” TK told his dad, only slightly accusingly.

“I just want to make sure I’m doing everything I can here to make sure your recovery is smooth,” Owen replied, taking the steaks from his son.

“I can grill them,” TK said just as the doorbell rang.

“Nope, go let Carlos in,” Owen said. “I got this.”

TK rolled his eyes but headed towards the front door. He pulled it open and smiled when he saw Carlos standing there, dressed in a pale blue button up and black trousers.

“You’re way too dressed up,” TK said as he pulled Carlos in and nudged the door closed.

“It’s dinner with your father,” Carlos said.

“Who you’ve met hundreds of times,” TK said.

“This is different,” Carlos said.

“Worrier,” TK replied, pulling Carlos close and kissing him sweetly.

“How was physical therapy?” Carlos asked.

TK groaned and pulled Carlos towards the kitchen.

“New rule, no talking about my physical therapy tonight,” TK said. “I’m fine, physical therapy is going great, and I will hopefully be back back on the job in a week or so.”

“Deal,” Owen said as he reentered the kitchen.

“Captain - Mr. Strand,” Carlos said. “Sir.”

“Call me Owen, please.”

TK laughed and snaked an arm around Carlos’ waist, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ cheek.

“Owen,” Carlos said. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Dad insisted on having you over,” TK said. “Although he’s never done it with any of my other boyfriends.” 

“But I suspect Carlos is special,” Owen said.

“Yeah, I kinda think so,” TK said, smiling when he saw the look of pure embarrassment cross Carlos’ face. “Okay, enough mutual embarrassment - Carlos, would you like to come help me set the table?”

“I’d love to,” Carlos said.

TK grinned and motioned for Carlos to follow him out to the backyard. The table was already mostly set, so once they were outside, TK pushed Carlos against the table and stood between his thighs.

“I had ulterior motives,” TK said.

“Clearly,” Carlos said.

TK pressed his lips to Carlos’ in another kiss, humming when he felt Carlo’s hands slide down his back and settle on his ass. TK leaned into the kiss, bracing his hands on the table on either side of Carlos, grinding a bit against him, then whimpered when Carlos broke the kiss.

“Why stop?” TK asked.

“Your father is not even twenty feet away,” Carlos said. “I bet he’ll come out anytime now to check the steaks. What are we having anyway?”

“Tri-tip, refried beans, salad, fresh salsa and tortillas,” TK said. 

“Not an expected New York fare,” Carlos said.

“We’re not your typical former New York residents,” TK said.

“Clearly,” Carlos replied.

TK hummed when Carlos leaned in and gave him another kiss. Things between them had quickly pushed past acquaintances, past booty calls, past friends with benefits and they were well into relationship status. It was a little scary, how quickly he and Carlos were headed towards serious relationship status but … it felt right.

“TK, stop kissing your boyfriend and come stir the beans so I can turn the steaks!” Owen yelled from inside the house.

“Duty calls,” TK said. “Want to come help stir?”

“I’m a very good stirrer,” Carlos said with a serious nod.

TK snorted and headed back inside, ignoring the knowing look his father gave him.

“Do you like living with your dad?” Carlos asked once he and TK were alone again.

“It’s interesting,” TK said. “Living and working together. I know why he’s doing it - both before the gunshot and now. Sometimes I can’t be trusted to make decisions, but I’m learning.”

“Sounds like,” Carlos replied.

“Steaks are done!” Owen yelled.

TK and Carlos worked together getting everything else ready, and when Owen joined the two of them in the kitchen, all three of them somehow managed to seamlessly work around each other to get the food ready and out on the table.

The dinner was nice. The weather was warm, the food was good and the conversation was even better. They stayed away from subjects like TK’s physical therapy and TK and Carlos’ burgeoning relationship. 

As they were finishing up and clearing the table, Owen’s phone went off.

“A call?” TK asked.

“No,” Owen said. “Zoe, asking if I want to go for … ice cream.”

“Sickeningly adorable,” TK said. “Go, have ice cream with Zoe.”

“You sure?” Owen said.

“Yep,” TK said. “Go. Carlos and I will be just fine here.”

“I just bet you will,” Owen replied. “All right boys, have a good night and I’ll see you later!”

TK shook his head as his dad took off and he and Carlos finished cleaning up.

“Want to go sit in the living room?” TK asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Carlos said.

TK hummed and slipped his hand into Carlos’, leading the way from the kitchen into the living room. He stopped just in the living room and took a few moments to turn down the lights and turn on some music. When he turned back around, he found Carlos standing in front of one of the bookshelves, looking at the framed pictures that had been set there. He crossed the room to see which picture Carlos was looking at and groaned.

“My rebel days,” TK said, tucking his chin on Carlos’ shoulder as he looked at the picture of him and his dad, long hair hanging in TK’s face. “I thought I was so cool. I cut it right before I joined the Academy.”

“I wondered why you looked so familiar,” Carlos whispered.

“Huh?”

“The first time we met here in Austin, I wondered why you seemed so familiar,” Carlos said. 

“I’m still confused,” TK said. “Talk to me. What’s going on?” He took one of Carlos’ hands in his and led Carlos over to the couch, then proceeded to practically push Carlos onto the couch and climb on top of him.

“Four years ago or so,” Carlos said. “I was in New York visiting extended family and it was my last night there. A couple of my cousins wanted to make sure that I remembered my trip so they took me to The Delancey. They gave me a couple of drinks and then shoved me out onto the dancefloor. I danced with a few guys who were far too overbearing and only looking for one thing. Until a guy showed up and blew all of them out of the water. I thought about that night for the rest of the summer and every once and a while something sparks the memory.”

“The Delancey,” TK repeated, frowning and resting his chin on Carlos’ chest. “I frequented The Delancey … a lot. Not that I remember most of my trips there, honestly.”

“And then you showed up with your dad,” Carlos said. “And … you seemed so familiar to me, but I just couldn’t figure out why. But I just saw that picture and suddenly it all came back.”

“Holy shit,” TK said. “Holy shit, Carlos!”

“It was you,” Carlos whispered, carding a hand through TK’s hair. “That night at The Delancey was you. I have spent years thinking about you and that night.”

“I think I remember that night,” TK whispered back. “You were so unsure, so fucking cute. And all I knew was that I needed to dance with you.”

“I don’t know how I didn’t realize it earlier,” Carlos said. “You were cocky then, you’ve got the same cockiness now.”

“Do I, huh?” TK said, grinding a bit against Carlos and laughing when Carlos gave his ass a sharp smack.

“Yes,” Carlos said.

“I thought about you, too,” TK said a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around Carlos and relaxing against him. “For a while.”

“Guess we stuck with each other,” Carlos said. “And maybe Fate decided that we get to have a second chance.”

“A second chance, huh?” TK said. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that it would be so fun if Carlos and TK had met before TK and Owen showed up in Austin.
> 
> Also, I decided TK used to look like this (based on pics of Ronen from OITNB):  
> 


End file.
